Oral care compositions are well known for dental and oral hygiene care. High water (e.g., >45 wt %) and high carbonate (e.g., >25 wt %) formulation chassis are a cost effective for many markets and consumers. Oral care compositions often contain flavorant composition to provide a desirable experience for the user as well as impart fresh breath benefits, for example, after brushing with a dentifrice. Many dentists recommend brushing teeth for at least two minutes. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide the user with the maximum flavor release as soon as possible so the user may best experience the flavor for the maximized duration during the brushing episode (or other oral treatment regimen).